


On and On

by chrisonfire



Category: VIXX
Genre: Gangbang, M/M, just a lot of sin really idk, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisonfire/pseuds/chrisonfire
Summary: VIXX feels like Hakyeon needs a break





	

**Author's Note:**

> what have I written

Hakyeon was relieved to see that VIXX had an open schedule on Sunday. However, he knew he still had work to do for their comeback. He would probably stay and work on things for that all day.

Hakyeon told the rest of the group to have a good time as they left the room. He went to eat breakfast before he started seeing what needed to be done. After he was finished with his food, he went into the other room and was surprised by the rest of VIXX waiting for him.

“I thought you guys were leaving?” Hakyeon asked them in confusion.

“No,” answered Taekwoon. “We were waiting for you. You've been too stressed lately.”

Hakyeon blinked in confusion as Taekwoon stood up and went over to him. Then he suddenly stood still as Taekwoon stepped in front of him and pulled him forward, putting his hands on the older boy’s hips as he kissed him.

Hakyeon didn't make any effort to leave, staying frozen in shock until he automatically started kissing Taekwoon back, feelings of want surprising him with their intensity. Taekwoon held him closely until finally breaking away.

Hakyeon was startled when Taekwoon knelt down in front of him and pulled down his pants. Then he felt Taekwoon’s mouth on him, gasping at the sensations of Taekwoon licking and sucking on him. He was surprised and couldn't hold back from pushing himself into Takewoon’s mouth, moaning in pleasure. His hands rested gently on Taekwoon's shoulders for balance and he whined lightly as he got close, not wanting it to end yet craving his release at the same time.

Hakyeon made a small noise when Taekwoon pulled off of him, panting at the pleasure he'd experienced and his need. He was still dazed when Wonshik went up to him with Jaehwan. Taekwoon backed away some.

Wonshik moved in front of Hakyeon, telling him to take off his clothes and get down in front of him. Hakyeon obeyed instantly. He was vaguely aware of Jaehwan behind him doing something. But the more important thing was Wonshik in front of him, pulling down his pants. Hakyeon could finally think about and want the things he had for years.

Hakyeon leaned forward and gently started licking at Wonshik, enjoying his taste before sucking on his tip. He wanted to savor him. After all it might be the only chance Hakyeon got.

Hakyeon continued sucking on Wonshik, moving his mouth farther down on the younger to take more of him in, barely noticing Jaehwan moving him. Wonshik knelt so that Hakyeon had to be on his hands and knees and Jaehwan was still behind him somewhere.

Suddenly, Hakyeon felt a cold touch inside of him, jerking in surprise and moaning onto Wonshik’s dick. He whined in pleasure at the feeling of Jaehwan's finger inside him, pushing back on it in an effort to get more.

He forgot about going slowly with Wonshik, taking as much of him in as he could, eagerly sucking and using his tongue. Wonshik groaned in pleasure. Hakyeon whined when Jaehwan pushed more of his fingers inside of him, almost shouting when they hit a spot inside of him.

Hakyeon whined, causing Wonshik to shudder in pleasure, when Jaehwan's fingers were removed. He wanted to start begging but his mouth was full.

Then he felt something else press where the fingers had been and he whined in anticipation. He stopped sucking on Wonshik for a moment and moaned loudly as he felt Jaehwan push inside him.

Hakyeon was overwhelmed with feeling for a moment as Jaehwan filled him up. There was a pause where nobody moved and then Jaehwan started thrusting, slowly pushing in and out of Hakyeon.

The feeling of Hakyeon gently moving onto his dick made Wonshik dizzy with pleasure, especially when the older started moving his tongue again. Wonshik couldn't stop himself from gently pushing into Hakyeon's mouth, craving more of that warmth around him.

Hakyeon was moaning almost constantly. Jaehwan started to go faster and harder, holding Hakyeon tightly as he fucked him. The force of his thrusts moved Hakyeon on Wonshik and Wonshik whined as he got close.

“Fuck, Hakyeon,” he moaned and his eyes shut tightly. He let out a little gasp as he suddenly came down Hakyeon's throat, panting with pleasure and sensitivity. Hakyeon swallowed all of Wonshik's fluids as he pulled out.

Now nothing restrained his noises as he moaned in pleasure at the feeling of Jaehwan fucking him. Jaehwan made a little noise with every thrust into the older. Then he stopped, flipped Hakyeon onto his back, and started going harder into him.

Hakyeon screamed as Jaehwan hit his spot again, repeatedly. Every thrust brought new waves of pleasure through him. Hakyeon pushed back against Jaehwan hard with each thrust, craving more. He felt so close that he could come any second. The tension inside him was almost unbearable and he started whimpering, little needy noises. Jaehwan started licking and nibbling Hakyeon's neck and shoulder, and his hands went over his body.

The tension inside Hakyeon finally snapped and he released in white spurts over himself. He laid back panting as Jaehwan pulled out of him, making him sit up and kneel in front of him before Jaehwan gave himself a few pumps and came over Hakyeon's face.

Hakyeon eagerly licked up any near his mouth, watching Jaehwan as he did. He smiled when Jaehwan told him he was a good boy.

Hakyeon was still for a few minutes as Hongbin walked over to him. He helped Hakyeon to his feet before kneeling in front of him and taking Hakyeon into his mouth. Hakyeon whined a little at the sensitivity. But he stopped when Hongbin looked up at him, an expression of want in his eyes. “Fuck my mouth, hyung.”

Hakyeon wasn't sure he could've held back anyways so as Hongbin’s beautiful lips wrapped around him, he started to thrust forward into the wet heat of his mouth. He moaned at the feel of the younger boy's tongue around him, the sensation of being sucked on. His hands wrapped into the boy's hair and he started to move forward more pushing farther down Hongbin's throat. He felt when Hongbin moaned around him, the strong vibrations going through him as he continued.

He stopped when he was panting and about to come. “I'm- close-” he gasped out. Hongbin sucked hard on him and with a short cry, he came for the second time, releasing into the younger boy's mouth. He pulled out and watched as Hongbin swallowed, then gasped shortly, face heating up. Hakyeon looked on in confusion for a second before realizing what happened.

Hongbin quickly moved away to allow Hyuk to come forward. Hyuk was already mostly undressed. He pushed the older boy onto the ground, sitting on top of him and grinding roughly against him until Hakyeon was hard and moaning again.

Hyuk took off his boxers and to Hakyeon's surprise, pulled out a large butt plug. VIXX had been prepared for this, he realized.

Without saying anything, Hyuk positioned himself over Hakyeon before sitting down on his dick. Hakyeon gasped and groaned at the feeling of Hyuk’s tight heat around him. The younger moaned loudly and waited a moment to adjust before rocking down hard on Hakyeon.

They moved together, Hakyeon pushing up and into Hyuk as the younger boy moved on top of Hakyeon. Hakyeon once again felt the tightness inside of him as he got close to his release. He dug his nails into the other's skin, drawing out a long moan.

Hyuk whined as he got close, and Hakyeon gasped at the little sound. In a moment, Hyuk was tensing and then releasing on Hakyeon. The older boy bit into Hyuk's shoulder as he came for a third time that day, inside of the younger.

Hyuk moved off of him and the entire group sat silently for a few minutes.

Finally, Hakyeon spoke. “That was good,” he said. “We could try that again sometime.”


End file.
